


New Year Tidings

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shop Worker! Yuuri, Writer! Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Inspired by a conversation with a friend. What if Yuuri is working at a bookstore when a tall stranger with long silver hair and a soft looking beard walk in. We know they will fall in love. This is the story of how they do it.





	New Year Tidings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/gifts).



> Hey everyone,
> 
> For those who are actually subscribed to me, I am so sorry for having gone AWOL since like April, College got CRAZY!.  
> That said I wrote this piece in two days, so if it seems a little thrown together, that's probably why, but I wanted to have it done in time for New Year's as a gift for a wonderful friend I made this year, Chancy_Lurking. I hope you like it, I was inspired by one of our recent conversations. I know this isn't exactly what we discussed, but the story kind of got away from me, I hope it's ok though. Just a small way of saying thanks for all your support this year. 
> 
> I would love to hear feedback on what you guys think of this, so please comment if you can!  
> I also seem to work best with prompts, so if someone has something they want me to try, I'm game. 
> 
> All characters belong to Kubo-sensei and MAPPA. I just borrowed them to play with them. The mistakes and typos are mine though, and if you see any glaring ones, please let me know!
> 
> Good reading, and hope you like it,  
> Fangirlshrewt97

_Everything in Italics is spoken in Japanese_

* * *

 

 

The morning rush had calmed down enough to give Yuuri a chance to sit down.

“ _Hey Yuuri, I’m going to go run to the store to grab some cigarettes and lunch. Want anything in particular_?” Mari asked as she put on her light jacket.

“ _Not really, Mari. Anything works_.” Yuuri said, laying his glasses on the countertop as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He really needed to stop staying up till 3 in the morning to chat with Phichit. His best friend had decided to stay in the US, having managed to snag a job as a magazine photographer.

Last night, Phichit had been talking about how his editor had asked him to help assist the main photographer cover a big charity concert some celebrity was putting on. He had been over the moon because most junior photographers had to wait at least a year to get this kind of assignment. Yuuri had not been surprised, Phichit’s sunny attitude combined with a genuine skill at photography made his perfect for the job, his social butterfly tendencies only enhanced this.

The ringing of the bell above the door interrupted Yuuri’s musings. Grabbing his glasses, he shoved them on as he stood.

“ _Welcome to Akatsuki’s Yuutopia of Books, I am Yuuri, how may I help you_?” Yuuri said automatically. He froze when he saw the customer though.

You see, Hatsetsu was not the biggest town in the world, and most people knew of each other. It was also a big tourist spot only during the summer months, not this late into fall. And the man who had walked in was undeniably foreign. And undeniably divine.

Standing at around 6 feet, the man had startlingly silver hair that had been expertly braided and carelessly tossed over his shoulder. He had a beard that he obviously took pride in maintaining, it looked so soft Yuuri wanted to rub his face all over it. Sunglasses hid his eyes, and he wore a fancy jacket paired with fingerless gloves and holding a coffee cup. In short, he looked like he had stepped out of one of Phichit’s magazine covers.

“Ah, yes, _I need help finding a book_ ,” the stranger said, his accent strangling half the words.

“I can speak English if that’s easier.” Yuuri stammered out. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had such a strong reaction to just meeting a stranger. He was normally shy, but this man was making butterflies swarm his stomach.

“Oh lovely!” The man said, his face abruptly shifting to accommodate a heart shaped smile. While Yuuri was trying to figure out how that was physically possible, the stranger decided to give him yet another heart attack by removing his sunglasses. Yuuri almost wished he put them back on because the stranger had the bluest eyes he had even seen, like two gemstones plucked from the sky. The stranger started moving closer, causing Yuuri to step back, and almost trip on the new stack of books that they had put in front of the counter.

Almost because the stranger has fast reflexes and manages to grab Yuuri’s arm and pull him up, against him. Yuuri doesn’t know if the blood rushing to his face is because of embarrassment or because he can feel the solid muscle underneath the shirt. And sue him for wanted to stay right here because the stranger is warm and smells of musk and cologne and, and Yuuri really needs to step back.

Are you ok?” The stranger asks, voice musical against Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri wants to die. “Ye-Yes. Sorry. I’m not always so clumsy.”

“It’s ok. I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” The stranger says. Yuuri looks up. Big mistake.

This up-close, he can feel the stranger’s breath on his face, and his lips are right there. His eyes seem even more blue, how is that even possible? Yuuri should move back, say something, do anything. But he just stands there, the stranger’s eyes rooting him to the spot.

“I-” Yuuri starts, only to be interrupted by the store’s door opening again admitting his older sister. Yuuri springs back from the stranger, fixing his apron and trying to make it look like nothing happened. Why? Nothing happened. He almost fell and made a fool of himself, but nothing really happened. Right?

The stranger is still looking at him, confused at the sudden distance. Yuuri doesn’t think his cheeks will ever not be red anymore. Mari is looking between the two of them, eyebrow raised before she settles on the foreigner.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri stands straighter. “I’m sorry, how can I help you today?”

“Ah right. I was wondering if you have any books about the Russo-Japanese war? And about pre-modern medicine?” The stranger says.

“Ahh…” Yuuri did not know what he was expecting, but that request is very out of left field, as Phichit would say. “I presume you want it in English?”

“That would be preferable,” The stranger nods, giving Yuuri a small smile. That’s it. This stranger is going to be the reason Yuuri dies at the ripe old age of 23, with a simple college degree to his name.

“Right. Well, let me see if we have anything matching that here.” Yuuri says. Turning he walks into the stacks, tensing when he hears Mari start a conversation with the stranger. It’s ok, what is the worst that could happen? Wait. No, don’t think about it. Focus, Yuuri.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri walks to their meager English selection, already knowing they aren’t going to have anything close to what the stranger is looking for. As suspected, the closest he has is a few popular English magazines and English copies of the most popular YA books. Hanging his head in defeat, Yuuri returns to the front of the shop.

Mari looks at her younger brother when he emerges from the stacks. She had been surprised when she had come into the shop and seen Yuuri in the arms of the stranger, honestly, why had that idiot sprung back? Did he think she would not have noticed? At least he was not flushed as a tomato anymore. “ _Did you actually find anything for Viktor?_ ”

“Viktor?”

“That would be me. Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Viktor. _It’s nice to meet you._ ”

“Ah, _it’s nice to meet you._ I am Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“You told me your name when I came in?”

“Oh. Right. Um. I didn’t find any book like the ones you asked for. I’m really sorry.” Yuuri said, bowing for extra measure.

The stranger - no Viktor, sighed. “I’m not too surprised, don’t be sorry. I figured it’d be a long shot. I had tried the other book store in town and they didn’t even speak English.”

“You mean Yamamura-san’s Books?”

“I think so? I can read hiragana, but kanji is still difficult.”

“I’m surprised you know even that much. Most tourists don’t know beyond the essential phrases, if that.”

“Oh, well I have always loved Japan, I find its culture fascinating, I should have started learning the language sooner. Anyways, thank you for trying.” Viktor said, looking disappointed.

Yuuri could not stand that look on his face. “Wait!”

Wait? What are you doing Yuuri? But before he could second-guess himself, he found himself saying, “Sometimes, if we don’t have a book available, we are able to make some calls and order the book for the customers. If you have any specific books in mind, you could give me those titles and I could place some orders? “

“Really? You’d do that for me?” Viktor asked, an almost childish excitement visibly making him look years younger. Yuuri thought his heart skipped a beat. He’d do anything for Viktor.

“Absolutely!”

“Oh, how marvelous!” Viktor exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri’s hands in excitement. His skin was soft, and setting Yuuri’s own skin on fire where it touched. The blush was also making a return.

Who cared if Mari yelled at him, just the sight of this man’s joy was enough for Yuuri.

“I will come back tomorrow with that list! Thank you so much Yuuri!”

“It’s my pleasure Viktor!”

Viktor gave him one last blinding smile before turning and leaving, but not without a couple of backward glances.

Yuuri stood frozen as he watched Viktor exit the shop and keep going until he was out of view, only snapping out of it when Mari hit him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

“Neechan!”

“Snap out of making lovey-dovey eyes at Viktor and get back to the other customers!” Mari snapped, not actually angry. Watching her brother scurry after the family of three that had entered while he had been talking to Viktor, she saw a pep in his step. Having seen Yuuri grow up alone, with only a few friends, Mari knew his love life was non-existent. And yet this strange foreigner had managed to enamor her brother within an hour. If nothing else, this was promising to be an entertaining week. Unless Viktor hurt Yuuri in anyway, then she was personally going to toss him into the ocean.

 

*****

            As promised, Viktor showed up the following day with that list, and then proceeded to talk with Yuuri for another hour. He had been living alone for a long time, with his uncle and aunt close by. But recently he had been feeling even more lonely than usual, and wanted a change of scenery because of some personal problems. So, he decided to pack up and come to Japan. He didn’t know why he came to Hatsetsu, but something about the city was calling him.

            Yuuri listened, falling fast for Viktor, not only was the man sculpted like a Michelangelo statue, he had brains too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed talking to someone so much. And talk they did, well past the one hour Yuuri gave himself for lunch, and had to listen to Mari yell at him when Viktor finally left.

            From there, a pattern developed, Viktor coming to the store near closing time almost every day of the week and talking to Yuuri until closing and then the two went out for dinner. Yuuri tried to squash his feeling because Viktor was so beyond his league he was playing a different game, and tried to just be happy with what time he had. Viktor would not stay in Japan forever, and eventually he’d want to go back home or find someone to fall in love it. It was hard, after all, seeing the man so often just reminded him of everything that he couldn’t have.

            But you’ve probably guessed how the story goes. Viktor was just as enamored by this quiet nerd of a bookstore owner as Yuuri was of him. In Russia he had not really had anyone, and though he was a best-selling author, he didn’t have a lot of friends other than Yakov and Lilia. Well his one friend was probably Chris, but even the Swiss man had recently gotten engaged, and while Viktor was happy for his friend, he also yearned for a similar companion. He had randomly landed on the Russo-Japanese war while browsing history books, and had come up with a possible plot of star-crossed lovers. A Russian diplomat meets a Japanese Samurai, both hating each other for what their countries stood for, until the Samurai sees the Russian’s humanity as he comforted a grieving widow. The samurai trying to understand the diplomat, meeting more often. Falling in love when such love was a death sentence.

            Being a gay man in Russia was becoming more dangerous, and Viktor had always had guarded his heart closely, he’d been burned once, he could not risk it again. Until he decided to come to this quaint Japanese town to understand the location for his story and felt truly content. Until he walked into that unassuming bookstore and met a heaven-sent angel in the form of Yuuri.

            Though he had written so many love stories, Viktor was cynical to the concept of love at first sight. Yuuri had given him reason to doubt that when he first saw him. He knew the chances of Yuuri feeling the same way were minimal, but he felt happier with Yuuri than he had in a long, long time.

            Over the next few months, he tried to catch Yuuri, usually coming in a little before closing. And those dinners slowly evolved to a close friendship, Yuuri being quite knowledgeable about the region’s history and indulging him by playing tour-guide. Yuuri took Viktor to all the close by temples and heritage sites, patiently explaining the history behind it. Yuuri also made sure Viktor immersed himself in Japanese culture, the traditions of feudal Japan somehow still alive in this modern superpower.

            Viktor had to leave for a week to attend Chris’s wedding, he was the best man after all. That week was eye-opening, he saw Chris and Yakov, Lilia and little Yuri who had grown up to be an angry little teenager. He saw some others he had considered friends and surprised himself with how disconnected he felt. He was happy for his friend and answers all the questions, but part of his heart was still stuck in a small bookstore in Japan.

*****

            “It’s only for a week, I’ll be back soon.” Viktor said, heart already dreading not getting to see Yuuri for so long.

“Of course. I hope you have a good time at the wedding.” Yuuri said, voice soft as he bowed his head. He would not cry, Viktor did say he was coming back.

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Viktor said. He did not like that Yuuri was not looking him in the eye.

Yuuri’s head shot up. His eyes were wide and suspiciously watery, as though he was holding back tears. “For what? I totally understand, Viktor. A week, right?”

“Just a week.”

“I’ll see you soon then.”

“Yes. Bye then.”

“Bye,” Yuuri said. Viktor could have sworn he heard Yuuri say “Come back quickly” but he must have whispered it, because he only barely heard it.

*****

The week that Viktor was gone was hard for Yuuri, the easy companionship had been a big part of life, and only without the Russian present did Yuuri realize how much time they were spending together. Phichit insisted that Viktor liked them, but Yuuri was too scared to let himself hope. But when Viktor came back to Japan, Yuuri started thinking maybe Phichit was right, and he shouldn’t be afraid to jump.

*****

Viktor burst through the bookstore, luggage still in hand, almost like he had rushed straight here instead of his apartment.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, the morning rush had passed, and the store was empty. The Russian had shaved off his beard, making him look much more his age, especially coupled with the long silver hair that was flying behind him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled before rushing to the Japanese man and throwing his hands around him, pulling the younger man closer to his chest.

They both realized the pose both mirrored and was very different to their first encountered. Yuuri tentatively wrapped his arms around the Russian, feeling a similar sense of comfort in Viktor’s arms as the first time around. Taking a small breath, his lungs were filled with that same cologne and musky scent that were starting to mean home to him.

Viktor was thinking as he buried his nose in the raven hair that he never wanted the hug to end. Unconsciously tightening his arms, Viktor took a deep breath. For all that he was a wordsmith, the only way he could describe Yuuri’s smell was of sunshine and joy. The snow had started to fall as he was coming back, but he had felt a little cold since he left. In this small bookstore, with Yuuri in his arms, he felt warm again.

Yura had been right, he was a melodramatic ass, who looked like a hippie with his stupid silver hair that he was using to compensate. Well that second part wasn’t right, he was not balding. He just had a large forehead.

“Um Viktor?” Yuuri said, voice muffled by Viktor’s jacket.

“Oh right,” Viktor said as he loosened his arms, the two men separating. They stood only a foot apart, still looking at each other. Yuuri really wanted to reach up and touch Viktor’s cheek, would it be just as soft as the beard? Was there any way for Viktor to look, well, not like the most beautiful man on Earth? Viktor just wanted to hug Yuuri again, hold him close and never let go.

“How-” “I-” They both began at the same time. Viktor chuckled, a gravelly sound that did funny things to Yuuri’s inside.

“You first.”

“I-” Yuuri forgot what he wanted to say before. He didn’t want to know how Viktor had been. What if he had been happier than when he was here?

“Next week is my birthday!” he ended up blurting out instead, blushing tomato red. “I- mean, I am going out with Mari and Minako-sensei and the Nishigoris to see Mom and Dad. Do you want to join? You don’t have to of course, I am sure you are busy. What was I think-” Yuuri stopped talking when Viktor placed a hand over his own which were fidgeting in front him. A nervous habit Yuuri had tried hard to break.

“I’d love to Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes were warm and looking at him in fondness, there was no other word Yuuri could think of.

Voice quiet, Yuuri looked at Viktor, “Really?”

“Absolutely!” The conviction in the other’s voice was unmistakable.

“Ok.”

*****

As promised the two went back to the hot springs Yuuri’s parents still managed, Viktor falling in love with Vicchan, Yuuri’s poodle. He pretended to be betrayed that Yuuri had never introduced him before, but having a poodle in his arms just reminded him how much he missed Maccachin. The gathering was small, with Yuuri talking him to a nearby shrine to pray for blessings and then coming back. Yuuri’s mother had made her famous Katsudon, Yuuri’s favorite dish. It was Yuuri’s turn to be betrayed when Viktor told him he had never tried this dish before. He promptly put a bowl in front of him, and then proceeded to hide his hard-on underneath a pillow as Viktor had an orgasm over his mother’s cooking.

The small family drank till late into the night, regaling Viktor with tales of Yuuri’s childhood, Mama Hiroko (as she insisted Viktor call her) even breaking out the baby photos. It was close to midnight when the parents decided it was time for bed, and slowly the others went to their rooms too. Yuuri shyly invited Viktor back to his room, and showed him his favorite posters of bands and celebrities. They were reluctant to part that night, something telling Yuuri to just pull down Viktor and kiss him, but fear kept getting in the way.

They did the same for Viktor’s own birthday, Yuuri dragging him back home to celebrate Christmas with his family when he learned that Viktor was planning on just staying in and spending the holiday/birthday alone. Yuuri tried not to think too deeply about the romantic connotations of the holiday while with Viktor. He had called ahead to his parents and told them it was going to be Viktor’s birthday, so when they got there, Viktor had some birthday gifts waiting, as well as a bowl of delicious katsudon.

As the week progressed, Viktor asked what celebrations happened for New Year’s. Yuuri explained how there was usually a small fair to play games in and get snacks with, but mainly the fireworks were spectacular.

*****

Yuuri knocked on Viktor’s door on New Year’s Eve, ready to take him to the best spot in Hatsetsu to view fireworks. Phichit and Mari had finally strong-armed (read: blackmailed) him into doing something about Viktor, threatening to tell the Russian themselves if Yuuri didn’t say anything. He could already feel the sweat gathering under the collar of his shirt.

When Viktor opened the door, Yuuri thought his heart might stop again, just like that first day. Viktor had been going on about trying Japanese clothing, but Yuuri had not expected- this.

Viktor’s hair was disheveled like he had put on and taken off too many shirts, with a haphazardly tied yukata that was a second from coming open. The picture should have been scandalizing, but the defeat in Viktor’s eyes just made it adorable. Yuuri tried to reign in his laughter, because although he was getting an incredible view of Viktor’s chest, he also just wanted to laugh.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape.

“I just wanted to try on one of these. I bought it because it looked nice and I’ve been watching YouTube videos for three hours now and nothing.” Viktor said indignantly, like it was the clothes’ fault for not tying itself properly.

“Let me help you, get inside.” Yuuri said as he ushered the man inside. He could have sworn it only took him a second to lock the door, but in that time, Viktor managed to strip down to his -was that a thong? Yuuri wanted to die. This was not what he signed up for. He quit.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, tilting his to the side just like Vicchan.

Yuuri really wanted to kiss him. Actually, he wanted to throw himself at him. Shaking his head to stop looking like an idiot, Yuuri took a deep breath and walked to Viktor, gathering all the layers of the outfit, laying them over the sofa, he tried to shut off his brain as he helped Viktor finally dress. The pants were particularly trying.

After 10 minutes of pushing and pulling, Yuuri finally managed to get Viktor dressed properly. “Ok, well I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the fair and then the pier with everyone else to watch the fireworks…” Yuuri started.

“Is there another option?” Viktor asked, moving side to side to adjust to the outfit’s limited movements.

“Well, there is this one spot that not a lot of people know about that has a great view of the fireworks…”

“Let’s go there then.” Viktor said, without a doubt in the sudden deviation.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Saying that, Yuuri bundled the two of them up and led the way to the small cliff overlooking the festival.

“I found this place during one of my runs when I was young, I always loved the view.”

“What’s not to love, it is absolutely gorgeous.”

“Yeah, you really are,” Yuuri let slip before realizing what he said and slapping a hand over his mouth. Viktor had heard though, and spun to face him quickly. Never having worn a yukata or the Japanese wooden shoes, the sudden movement, sent him falling. Yuuri caught him though.

The height difference made it so Viktor was looking straight into Yuuri’s eyes. They both really wanted to kiss the other. Viktor stole a quick look at the Japanese man’s lips, making the other gasp and blush. Slowly getting up, Viktor did not let go of Yuuri. When in Japan and all…

“I really like you Yuuri.” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri’s jaw hit the proverbial floor, eyes going round in surprise. When the moment stretched and Yuuri didn’t respond, Viktor’s face started to shut down as he moved farther away.

“No don’t go.” Yuuri shouted, making the Russian freeze. “I mean-, that was my line Viktor.”

“What?” Viktor asked, heart not believing this was happening.

“I really like you too. I have since you first came into the store. And then you kept coming back, each time asking for even more specific books, and I thought for a bit you might not like me, but you kept coming back, so I figured you did like me, and then you went away for a week and I missed you, and, and-” Yuuri spilled, not being to stop once he started, he spilled his heart out to Viktor. It was the Russian’s turn to look like a fish out of water. “-and Phichit threatened to tell you himself if I didn’t say anything today.” Yuuri finished.

Viktor just kept looking at the younger man. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to look worried.

“Viktor?”

Just then the fireworks started going off. In all the commotion of the fall and confession, both had lost track of time and the countdown.

Yuuri turned from glancing at the fireworks to find Viktor right beside him, surprising him, but Viktor did not give him a chance to speak. He just bent down, one hand holding his cheek as another wrapped itself around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

And after that, well Yuuri couldn’t tell if the fireworks were outside or inside his brain. Yuuri reached up to place his hands in Viktor’s hair, a desire he had had since he first saw the man, quickly finding the ribbon end, Yuuri tugged, making all the silver locks come spilling down the Russian’s shoulders.

When they finally broke for air, both were still holding each other tightly, lips bruised and eyes alight with love for the other.

“ _Happy New Year Yuuri._ ”

“ _Happy New Year Viktor_.”

Viktor pulled the other into a hug, resting his head on the Japanese man’s shoulder. Yuuri just held on tight, heart feeling as light as a butterfly. Compared to just a few months ago, the future suddenly looked much better. He didn’t know what prompted Viktor to come into the bookstore, but he was happy he did.

2018 was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, let me know what you think of the fic with a comment, and if you want to talk, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Happy New Year's! I hope 2018 is good for you.


End file.
